True Destiny
by jenny crum
Summary: This is how I wished Entrophy had ended and I hope everybody enjoys this little short story that popped into my head and I want to give a shout out to Karen LaManna for all of her help
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place at the end of entrophy, this is how I wish it would have ended, thanks Karen LaManna for all the help

True Destiny-Ch 1

The first thing Penelope Garcia wanted to do after being cooped up at the BAU for all of that time was get out and have some fun so the first place she headed to was the home of her best friend Derek Morgan. When Savannah opened the door she was all smiles as she pulled Penelope into a warm and welcoming hug.

The two women sat laughing, talking and drinking, well Penelope did the drinking, alottttttt of drinking and one of their conversations turned to food and Savannah was talking about how much Derek loved her chicken Alfredo. Penelope laughed and said, "oh no hotstuff hates that, I love it while he'd rather have a steak and baked potato".

Savannah shook her head and said, "oh no I think you're wrong there Penelope, I should know what my man likes, especially when I'm cooking it for him". Penelope downed the rest of her drink and said, "welllllll Vannah, can I call you Vannah"? before Savannah could answer Penelope said, "Vannah trust me I've known my hotstuff a lot longer than you have and if given the choice he'd rather had a steak medium rare with a baked potato and beer".

Savannah crossed her arms over her body and said, "I know what my Derek likes to eat and I'll give you another example, he loves my oatmeal cookies", Penelope shook her head and said, "ohhh no, trust me he doesn't and he's told me on several occasions that they are like burned hockey pucks" and then she laughed and snorted before downing the rest of another drink.

Meanwhile Derek and Reid decided to walk back to his place after the ordeal they had all been through with Kat, Derek looked at Reid and said, "I want to thank you pretty boy". Reid looks at him and says, "thanks, why are you thanking me"?, Derek said, "if you hadn't come back to help with this case then baby girl would have never gotten to leave the BAU".

Reid said, "Garcia is like my sister, I love her and as we all know, we'll do anything to protect our family", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "true dat boy genius, true dat". He then looked at Reid and said, "what you said to Kat at the restaurant is it true"?, Reid said, "sadly every word of it is true".

Derek said, "I'm so sorry kid, so what are you going to do"?, Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "sit, wonder and worry until I can get tested, try to go on with my life the best I can". Derek said, "ever thought about settling down and getting married maybe starting a family"?, Reid said, "oh yes, I think about it quite often and I'd love to get married and have some kids but with this possible diagnosis hanging over my head it wouldn't be fair to put this possible life sentence on a wife much less bring kids into the world right now".

As the two friends continued walking Derek said, "you would be a great dad and any kid would be lucky to have you as their pops", Reid smiled and said, "speaking of kids, how are things going in your life, you seem to have it all". Derek said, "I'm a lucky man, I have a wonderful job, an amazing family, a new home", Reid said, "and you have the love of your life, you have Savannah".

Derek sighed and said, "well things aren't always like they seem pretty boy", Reid looked at him and said, "what do you mean"?, Derek said, "I care about Savannah I do but lately I have come to realize some things". Reid said, "like what"?, Derek said, "like where my heart and love truly lies and I'm seeing more and more everyday that it's not with Savannah".

At Dereks house Savannah said, "I think you've had enough don't you Penelope"?, she said, "nope" as she poured herself another drink, Savannah stood in disbelief about what Penelope had told her. As she stood watching Penelope dancing around the living room she couldn't help but wonder was she right and if she was maybe she didn't know Derek as good as she thought and if that was the case maybe they needed to rethink their future together.

Penelope looked out the window and saw Derek and Reid walking up the street, she said, "hotstufffffffff" and ran toward the door, outside Derek and Reid were walking up the street in front of Dereks house when Penelope came out and ran down the path. Derek said, "what's going on here"?, Savannah got to the curb in time to see Penelope run and jump into the arms of her husband.

She smiled but that smile fell as she heard the three words come out of Penelopes mouth that might end her life with Derek, she watched as Penelope threw her arms around Dereks neck and squeal, "I love you" as she claimed Dereks lips in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

True Destiny-Ch 2

Savannah and Reid stood in shock as they watched Derek wrap his arms around Penelope as she deepened the earth shattering lip lock she was laying on her best friend. Reid looked at a very angry Savannah and said, "what has she been drinking"?, Savannah said, "she started out with Yaeger" and Reid said, "Yaeger that's strong stuff" and Savannah nodded her head yes in agreement as Penelope finally pulled away from Derek and he gently put her back down on the ground.

Penelope said, "everything is over, it's done, the dirty dozen is done", she looked over Dereks shoulder and said, "and you, I love you to Reid" he grinned and said, "I love you to Garcia". Penelope looked at the trio standing with her and said, "I'm so full of love" as she rubbed her hands all over her body she then said, "so much so that I have to much clothes on".

Derek said, "whoa whoa baby girl" as he pulled her hands away from her body, he said, "I'm going to take her home", Savannah said, "maybe Reid can take her home because you and me, we need to talk". Derek said, "that can wait till I make sure she's safely home and tucked into bed", Savannah shook her head and said, "no, no it can't".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "can you watch her for a minute"?, Reid said, "yeah, yeah sure" as he put his arm around Penelopes waist to steady a very wobbily oracle. Derek pulled Savannah to the side and said, "what's up with you"?, Savannah said, "what's up with me, are you serious, your drunk friend runs and jumps into your arms and declares her undying love to you and then kisses you and I'm the one with the problem".

He said, "do you have any idea what she's been through over the past few months, she couldn't leave the BAU, she had to live there 24 hours a day, 24 hours a day Savannah". Savannah said, "I do feel sorry for her because of that but not enough to give her my man", Derek said, "give her your man, are you seriously pulling this crap, this jealous crap right now"?, Savannah said, "you need to let Reid take her home and then you and I can spend the evening alone".

Derek looked at her and said, "are you trying to make me choose between you and Penelope"?, Savannah said, "their shouldn't be a choice to make but if that's the way you want to put it, then yes". He glanced over his shoulder and saw Penelope and Reid laughing and talking and then he looked at Savannah and said, "you don't want to do this, you don't want to try to make me choose".

Savannah said, "oh but I do, who is it going to be, is it going to be me, the woman you love, the woman you claim you want to have a life with or is it her, is it your best friend, your drunk best friend"?, Derek put his hands on Savannahs shoulders and said, "do not, I repeat do not do this, not now". Savannah said, "to late because I've already give you the ultimatum is it me or is it her"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "that choice is easy".

A smile graced Savannahs lips and she said, "I didn't think their would be" and Derek said, "no choice at all, it's always been Penelope and it always will be" Savannah said, "you're picking that over this" as she ran her hands up and down her body. Derek said, "yes, yes I am", Savannah slapped him across the face and said, "how could you do this to me, to me Derek"?, he said, "I care about you Savannah but I love her, I love her with every fiber of my being and that's never going to change" and Savannah watched as Derek turned around and walked over to where Reid and Penelope were standing.

Derek said, "pretty boy you want us to give you a lift home"? he said, "no it's okay I'd like to walk and besides it's not that far", Penelope hugged Reid and said, "nighty night boy wonder". Reid said, "nighty night Garcia", Derek said, "thanks pretty boy", Reid said, "any time, now get her home and get her tucked in for the night and please make sure that she has some Tylenol before she lays down it will help with the whopper of a hangover that she's going to have tomorrow".

Derek nodded his head and said, "will do pretty boy, will do" as he helped her into his truck, Reid stood watching and smiling as he watched them pull away from the curb and he watched as they disappeared out of sight. As he readies to turn and leave he hears a sniffle and sees Savannah standing there with her hands on her hips and she is shaking her head and saying, "I can't believe he picked that cow over me".

Reid sighed and said, "I'm sorry Savannah but he's always been in love with Garcia", Savannah wipes away the tears and says, "he's not worth my time", Reid laughes and sticks his hands in his pockets before saying, "it's about time Morgan, it's about time" before turning around and continuing on up the street that leads to his lonely apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

True Destiny-Ch 3

As they pulled up in front of Penelopes apartment he said, "we're home baby girl", Penelope clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyy", she looked at Derek and said, "thanks for bringing me", she hiccuped and said, "for bringing me home" and opened the door and tried to get out. Derek said, "easy there sweetness, don't think you've got your land legs quite yet" as he got out of his truck and ran around to the passenger side and pulled her into his arms.

Penelope looked into his dark eyes and said, "you are so sexy, have I ever told you that"?, he smiled and said, "that's the Yaeger talking baby" as they made their way up the path that led to the front door. She shook her head and said, "noooooooo it's not my vision, I've always thought you were the sexiest man I've ever seen" causing the smile on Dereks face to grow wider.

Derek said, "come on gorgeous let's get you into your apartment and get you tucked in and ready for beddie bye okayyyyy"?, she said, "that depends", he said, "depends. depends on what"?, she stopped and turned to face him and said, "are you going to be there in bed with me"?, he said, "Garcia I don't" and before he could finish his sentence her lips were on his again.

He had dreamed of having her lips on his since the first day they'd met but he couldn't do this, not here, not now, not with her drunk off of her butt but he made himself a promise that when she was sober they would definitely revisit this conversation. As they walked into her apartment he said, "home sweet home angel" and she said, "ohhhh I've missed this place" as he walked her in and closed the door behind them.

Derek said, "come on goddess let's get you into bed"?, she said, "yayyyyyy I've been waiting for that forever hotstuff" as he had to practically carry her through the beaded curtain and sit her down on the side of the bed. He said, "okay can you put your night clothes on by yourself"?, she shook her head no and said, "yep", Derek said, "uh huh sure you can" as he walked over and opened the drawers to her dresser and pulled out a night shirt.

He walked back over to her and said, "alright let's get you changed and tucked in", he blew out a deep breath as he unsnapped her bra, he said, "close your eyes Morgan, close your eyes" and he did as he pulled her bra off and slid her night shirt over her head. He said, "alright stand up" and she stood up and pulled her shirt down before he opened his eyes.

Derek said, "alright let's get some Tylenol down you and then get you tucked into bed, he left her long enough to get the Tylenol and a bottle of water and handed them to her and said, "here you go baby, take these because trust me you're going to need them in the morning". She took the pills and then swallowed them with the water and said, "thanks handsome", he kissed the top of her head and said, "any time baby girl, any time" as she laid down and he covered her up.

He said, "good night baby girl", she grabbed him by the arm and said, "please don't go, please stay, please stay", he said, "baby I", she said, "I love you, please stay the night, please don't go, please don't leave me". He toed off his shoes and said, "alright I'll stay, I'll stay", she said, "yayyyyyyy a sleep over" and then rolled to her side and sighed happily as he laid down behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

She said, "good night angel fish", he said, "night baby girl", she said, "love you", he said, "love you to", they laid there for a few minutes and just when he thought she was asleep she said, "one day I'm going to marry you". Derek said, "baby you won't remember any of this come morning", she glanced over her shoulder and said, "ohhhhh I will my love, I will" and seconds later she was snoring.

He kissed her cheek and said, "good night baby girl, I love you, it's you, it's always been you", he then laid his head down and closed his eyes and soon joined her in sleep after a long and eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

True Destiny-Ch 4

The next morning Penelope opened her eyes and then said, "oh my God what happened"?, Derek grinned and said, "morning baby girl"?, she jumped and said, "D Derek what happened"?, he said, "well the dirty dozen is over and you were able to come home for the first time in a long long time but before I brought you home you came to my place and got a little drunk".

Penelope rolled over onto her back and said, "a little drunk my head is beating like a drum", Derek said, "okay so you were a lot drunk, a lottttttttt" and she closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble last night". Derek said, "do you remember anything that happened"?, she blushed and said, "I remember it all, I remember everything".

Derek said, "before we talk why don't you go take a hot shower and get dressed and I'll fix us something to eat", she said, "I don't have anything here to eat hotstuff", he said, "then I'll get dressed and go get us something". She smiled and said, "deal" as she stood up and headed to her closet, she grabbed some casual clothes and headed into the bathroom.

After the door closed Derek said, "I'll go get us something to eat and then after breakfast you and I are going to have a talk baby girl, it will no doubt be the most important talk we've ever had". He got up and got dressed and headed out of her apartment to go to the diner right up the street to grab them something to eat.

When Penelope came out of the bathroom a few minutes later she felt better, she felt stupid but better, as she walked through the beaded curtain and saw Derek she said, "I am so sorry for my embarrassing behavior last night". Derek said, "it's okay sweetness", she shook her head and said, "no, no it wasn't" as she took the coffee and took a sip.

Derek said, "come, sit, eat and then you and I are going to talk", she said, 'Derek I", he said, "come, sit, eat and then we talk", she saluted and said, "sir yes sir" and he laughed and said, "silly girl". After they were finished eating breakfast Derek held out his hand and she slid hers inside his and he helped her up and led her over to her large couch, she sat down and he plopped down beside her and then turned to face her.

He said, "last night you", she said, "I told you I loved you and I kissed you, I remember, I remember everything", Derek said, "how are you feeling now, after your shower I mean, are you feeling better, are you back to the baby girl I know and love"?, she said, "I'm back to about 85% oracleage" and he grinned and said, "good baby girl, good" as he took her hand in his.

She looked at him and said, "Derek I" and he said, "baby girl I" and they both said, "you go, no you go" and Derek laughed and said, "how about I go and you listen to me, is that okay"?. she nodded her head yes. He said, "do you remember the night I took you home from the hospital after you were shot"?. she said, "I do", he said, "do you remember what I told you that night"?, she thought for a minute and said, "I do".

Derek said, "and how did you think I meant it"?, she said, "the way you always meant it, you love me like a best friend loves their friend", he shook his head and said, "not true baby girl, not true at all". Her heart started racing as he said, "I've been head over heels in love with you since the day we met and that night when I told you I loved you I meant it with every fiber of my being, I loved you then and I love you now".

She said, "y y you love me"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "I do and last night when you kissed me I felt, wow I felt so many things and then the ultimatum Savannah gave me made me see that even more we belong together". She said, "oh Derek", he said, "so I have a question for you", she sat listening as he said, "do you still love me"?, she said, "more than anything in this world".

He said, "do you want to be with me, do you want to be mine"?, "forever and ever Derek, forever and ever", he smiled and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you", Penelope said, "I want that to hotstuff, I want that to" as she climbed into his lap and straddled him and crashed her lips to his.

They pulled apart long enough for her to say, "make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way", he stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he said, "your wish is my command baby girl" as he carried her through the beaded curtain that led to her bedroom. Clothes went flying everywhere and soon they were falling back on the bed wrapped in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

True Destiny-Ch 5

Derek kissed his way up from her stomach, he stopped to show appreciation to her perfect breasts, the same breasts he'd dreamed of kissing and caressing since the day he'd met her. She moaned in pleasure as his lips latched on to first the left nipple and then the right one, she arched her back and said, "yes Derek, oh yesssss". he then kissed his way up to her lips and thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

Both Penelope and Derek had dreamed about this day for so long and as their dreams became a reality her bedroom quickly filled with their moans as he slid inside her for the first time. She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name, she raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from her lover.

As his pace increased so did her moans of pleasure, each kiss, each thrust both bringing them both closer and closer to what had been coming for years, an explosive orgasm from them both. Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of sliding in and out of her, she was so perfect and they fit together like they belonged together, like they were destined to be together.

Penelope kissed the side of Dereks neck and kissed her way down to his shoulder and said, "I love you Derek, I love you, it's always been you, always you and only you". He said, "I love you baby girl, you are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she said, "yes Derek, yes, forever" as he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts.

He smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, he wanted their first time together to last a long time but their was no way he was going to last much longer. Sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in pure bliss and as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them he collapsed on the bed beside her.

As they both gasped for breath he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you hotstuff, I love you" she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. She said, "now this is the way to start the day", he chuckled and said, "I hear ya there baby girl, I hear ya there" causing them both to laugh.

They laid there for a few minutes and then one kiss led to two and then 20 and then he rolled her back over onto her back and slid back between her creamy thighs as they started the second round of passionate lovemaking thus cementing their lives together as a couple forever. Several hours later as they laid wrapped in each others arms Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm just so sorry that it took us so long to get here".

She said, "me to but it was definitely worth the wait", he laughed and said, "yes, yes it was", he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "last night you told me that you thought I was the sexiest man you'd ever seen". She looked at him and said, "I do, you are", he said, "and you my sexy goddess are without a doubt the most beautiful and sexy woman I've ever seen" as he claimed her lips with another kiss.

Penelope said, "Derek I", he said, "please don't tell me you regret what happened between us", she said, "never, I'd never ever regret making love with you, do you realize how long I've dreamed of this happening and now to finally have you it's, well it's perfect, you're perfect". He smiled and said, "I have a question to ask you", she nodded her head and said, "I have a question to ask you", he said, "me first, she shook her head and said, "me first".

Derek said, "how about we do it at the same time"?, she said, "sounds good", he said, "okay so on the count of 3", she smiled as he said, "1", she felt her heart racing faster and faster as he said, "2". She blew out a deep breath and as he said "3" they both said, "will you marry me"?, they both laughed and then said, "yes" in unison causing them to laugh again.

Derek said, "I think this calls for a celebration", she said, "me to, I'll just call the team and", he said, "ohhhhhhhh but no, this celebration is just between you and me sweetness, I'm not into voyeurism". She ran her finger down his chest and said, "and just what are you into"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and rolled her over onto her back and he said, "making you moan my name", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "well you are definitely good at that" causing him to grin and say, "that I am sweetness, that I am".

Seconds later the room filled once again with their moans as they celebrated their engagement

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	6. Chapter 6

True Destiny-Ch 6

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek and Penelope had been married in a beautiful ceremony in Dave and Frans back yard, Penelope looked so amazing in her white dress, Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she made her way up the aisle to him. JJ and Emily were her bridesmaids and Hotch and Reid were Dereks best men as they joined their lives together in marriage.

Dave gave Penelope away and as he did so he had tears streaming down his face, after the final "I do"s" were said and the couple were finally husband and wife a beautiful reception was given to the newlyweds by their family. The honeymoon was a 2 week all expenses paid trip to Hawaii where they stayed in Daves private beach house.

The entire time they were there they had only gotten outside 3 or 4 times because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, Derek wanted to make sure that his baby girl knew just how much he loved her. It was only a few weeks after they got back from their honeymoon that they discovered that Penelope was pregnant.

Everybody was so happy for the newlyweds and they couldn't wait to welcome the newest member of their family into the world, a child that would no doubt be spoiled rotten. Penelope and Derek were now in the delivery room while their family is in the waiting room waiting to hear about news of the birth of their niece or nephew.

At 12:01 am on Friday September 6th 2016 Hank Spencer Morgan came screaming into the world, after Derek cut the cord the doctor cleaned the baby up a little and then handed him to his mommy. Penelope said, "look at what we did", Derek said, "he's perfect, he's perfect", she said, "I can't believe that we did that, he's part you and part me".

Derek said, "one thing about it we make beautiful babies", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "we sure do", Derek said, "wanna start working on another one"?, she said, "I want a house filled with beautiful babies with you hotstuff" and little did she know that on Hanks 2nd birthday she found out she was pregnant again with their second child a beautiful daughter that they named Heather Francine Morgan.

Finally on Penelopes 40th birthday she informed Derek that he was going to be a father again, something that made him a happy man and when their 3rd and final child Zachary Aaron Morgan was born. He was almost 7 weeks early but he came into the world fighting and after a couple of weeks was able to go home to join the rest of his family where he to would be loved and spoiled rotten.

As Derek and Penelope stood watching their children playing they couldn't help but smile, Penelope looked at her husband and said, "do you believe that everything happens for a reason"? he said, "I do". She said, "it's like we were always destined to be together", Derek nodded his head and said, "it is, it's like being together was our true destiny", she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan, I always have and I always will".

He sighed happily and said, "and I love you Penelope Grace Morgan, you are the love of my life and with each passing day I love you more and more", their attention then turned back to their playing children as Heather said, "daddy come push me, come push me daddy". Derek kissed Penelope on the lips again and said, "daddy's coming princess, daddy's coming".

As Penelope watched her husband playing with their children she knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world and with Derek and their family by her side she knew she always would be.

THE END


End file.
